O amigo oculto Natalino
by Pandora.Lc
Summary: A turma de Lost Canvas se reune com a turma da era Clássica de Saint Seiya em uma ceia de Natal. Presente para o meu namorado Leo s2


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya pertence ao Masami Kurumada. Isso é apenas um empréstimo!(:

**N/A: **Essa fanfic foi escrita para uma pessoa em especial: meu amado namorado **Leo** (:

Cada linha aqui escrita foi feita especialmente para montar uma fanfic de humor (já que ele não tem o dom de escrever fics desse gênero XD ) e foi baseada em pessoas do nosso convívio, em coisas do nosso cotidiano moldadas aos personagens de Saint Seiya. Todavia, advirto que não há OOC e sim coincidências entre pessoas e personagens. Meu amor, você sabe do que estou falando, _não_? Eu espero que goste do seu presente, mesmo que não seja muito a sua cara rs. Eu** te amo **muito, meu Leo s2

**Obs:** Sorry garotas, nada de yaoi por aqui desta vez!Mesmo assim, espero que gostem também Rs XD

**Obs²:** Sim, eu fiz uma misturança com os personagens de Saint Seiya Clássico e de Lost Canvas. Se alguém não souber associar nome ao personagem, basta buscar ler as obras de CDZ.

Boa leitura a todos!

.

**O Amigo-oculto Natalino**

.

A mesa de carvalho envelhecido havia sido revestida com uma toalha tom perolado. Em cima do tampo, várias travessas de prata eram distribuídas simetricamente, uma com a outra. Nozes, castanhas, frutas secas e frescas, pães, queijos e batatas douradas. Todos devidamente organizados, ocupando seus respectivos lugares, compunham a mesa de petiscos da ceia natalina dos Heinstein.

Desta vez, a comemoração seria feita no apartamento de Pandora, como o combinado pelo casal uma semana antes.

Ela não tinha família viva. A ele, apenas restavam o irmão, a cunhada e o pequeno sobrinho. Todavia, os amigos nunca lhes faltaram. E, fosse coincidência ou destino, grande parte de seus conhecidos, assim como eles próprios, não possuíam família viva ou próxima do Japão, país que haviam escolhido para viver.

Combinaram de se reunir na ceia de Natal com um grupo animado de amigos. Já que a celebração do aniversário do filho do Deus cristão era uma data para se passar junto daqueles que se gosta, nada mais justo que reunir a turma, bolar uma belíssima ceia, e fazer o famoso "amigo-secreto". Não seria bem um amigo-secreto convencional, Ikki sugeriu que desta vez deveriam inverter o jogo, presenteando seus respectivos amigos-secretos com bugigangas fora do convencional. Para bom entendedor, meia palavra basta. O que o japonês propunha era transformar o chamado "amigo-secreto" em "inimigo-secreto". Não fora de tudo má idéia, já que a brincadeira renderia boas risadas.

Já estando tudo organizado, os convidados começavam a invadir o apartamento de Pandora e Syun, cumprimentando o Anfitrião conforme chegavam.

- Eae Syun! – exclamava um animado Seiya, puxando consigo a namorada Saori.

- Boa noite Seiya, como vai? – cumprimentou sorridente, trocando um abraço com o casal de amigos.

- Tô bem! Quem já chegou? – indagava, já invadindo o ambiente. – Orra, todo mundo já está aqui?

- Escondam os petiscos, o Encosto morto de fome chegou! – Berrou Jabu, cobrindo com as mãos a tábua de frios, num gesto cômico.

- Ah vá se foder! – resmungou o moreno, dando um tapa nas costas do amigo brincalhão.

Mais adiante, espalhados pela ampla sala de duplo ambiente, várias rodinhas de amigos se formavam. Shina, Marin e June trocavam idéias sobre cores de esmaltes. Lune, Aiacos, Minos e Radamanthys formavam duplas para jogar truco, tomando posse dos assentos da mesinha de jogos. Julian Solo e Thétis brincavam com os peixinhos do aquário de água salgada disposto no canto da sala. Dégel e a namorada Seraphina conversavam animadamente com Camus e a noiva Nathássia, contando em primeira mão que iriam noivar na primeira semana de janeiro. Shura, Milo, Kardia, Manigold, Aiolia e MdM discutiam qualquer coisa sobre times de futebol, oque, vez ou outra, gerava alguns palavrões altos, chamando a atenção de todos. Youma dançava tango com Partita, chamando a atenção de alguns convidados. Cansado da dança, o pai de Tenma combinou com a esposa de pegar algo para ambos tomarem. Conforme se deslocava até a mesa de bebidas, fez questão de passar a mão – sem querer, obviamente – pelas bundas do trio de amigas que falavam de esmalte.

- HEY! – berrou Shina ao sentir o tapa.

- O que foi? – indagou o boêmio, a mirando apavorado.

- Você e esse seu mãozão inconveniente! Uma hora falaremos pra sua esposa!

- Mas que injustiça! Eu aqui pegando uma bebida para minha adorada mulher e a senhorita me acusa de tal ato? – levou uma das mãos até o peito, indignado.

- Hunf...- bufou a italiana de cabelos verdes, retornando a conversa com as amigas.

Afrodite e a namorada Nietha assistiam a novela das oito que ironicamente começava as nove. O pisciano chorava tanto com uma revelação bombástica feita na trama principal, que acabou chamando a atenção dos gêmeos Saga e Kanon que até então decidiam qual seria a trilha sonora da festa defronte ao home theater. Aiolos, Hasgard e o irmão Aldebarã, acenavam para Sísifo e a namorada Sasha, convidando-os a ingressar na conversa divertida que estavam tendo na varanda do apartamento. Já Shaka e Mú auxiliavam Pandora e Syun na cozinha, enquanto Dohko, Kiki, Shion, Yato e Yuzuhira levavam os pratos e talheres para a mesa. Shiryu e Shunrey trocavam dicas de viagem com Hyoga e Eiri, ocupando assentos distribuídos ao redor da mesa. Ikki e Esmeralda haviam chego atrasado. O pequeno Leo havia demorado para colaborar em tomar banho, oque justificava o atraso. Mal o filhote havia adentrado no ambiente, e já correra até os braços do tio. Kagaho olhava perigosamente para Sui e a namorada Camille, pelo que se sabia, o italiano não havia aceitado bem o namoro do irmão com a francesa, oque gerou certo burburinho entre os gêmeos Aspros e Deuteros, os quais ocupavam uma mesinha no bar, junto de El Cid e Violate. Albafica e Agatha deixavam seus presentes debaixo da grande árvore de Natal disposta ao centro do ambiente, trocando comentários com Régulos, Asmita e Tenma a respeito da decoração magnífica da casa. Todos se divertiam em seus afazeres, fosse conversar, fofocar, preparar os quitutes ou colocar talheres na mesa. Somente em um canto distante dali, um casal parecia não muito satisfeito com aquela comemoração toda. Um casal não, parte dele sim.

- Cazzo! Maledetto Natal! – bufava a italiana de vestes negras coladas ao corpo perfeito.

- Meu amor, por que não podemos nos juntar aos outros como todos os casais convencionais? – indagava em tom carinhoso o marido.

- Porque eu não quero suportar os assuntos fúteis que aquele pessoal insiste em conversar, só por isso! Quero ir pra casa... – respondia manhosa, levando as mãos até o rosto macio do loiro a sua frente.

- Mas minha dama, não podemos deixar a ceia natalina dessa forma, nem ao menos trocamos nossos presentes de amigo-secreto! – insistia, passando a palma da mão pela barriga de sete meses de gestação da esposa. Sorriu abobado, sem sequer notar que sorrira. Faltava pouco para ser pai.

- Mas não me sinto bem... – mentiu, encenando uma careta nada convincente.

- Eu prometo que vamos embora depois da troca de presentes. Já são quase meia noite – mostrou o relógio que indicava 23:14 no visor.

- Vá benne! – resmungou, levantando-se do pufe.

Após o esforço homérico de Aaron, a esposa se dirigiu até o resto dos convidados.

- Olha só quem saiu da toca! – brincou Kanon ao encarar a italiana rabugenta.

- Vá se foder!

- Orra, depois eu quem sou o desbocado!

- Que é que tá pegando, Pan? – indagou Aiacos, aproximando-se da moça.

- Nada, só quero ir pra casa... – bufou, observando o marido conversando com a cunhada insuportável.

- Não está gostando do ambiente?

- Digamos que em partes. – rolou os orbes para o lado, bufando em seguida.

- Sasha, não é? Não gosta de sua cunhada Hehehe – matou Aiacos.

- É tão óbvio assim? – arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Tão óbvio quanto a meia que o Radamanthys usava no colegial pra dar mais volume entre as pernas.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA É verdade! – recordou-se a italiana, caindo no riso na companhia do nepalês.

- Hey Pan, quando nasce o seu bebê? – perguntou Thétis, que também carregava uma barriguinha saliente, ao se aproximar do casal de amigos.

- O quanto antes... – resmungou, observando a própria barriga – quero voltar a beber.

- Hahaha, deixa de ser boba! Com quantos meses de gestação você está?

- Sete...

- Que bacana, eu também estou de sete! É menino ou menina?

- Menina...Liesel, Aaron escolheu o nome dela...

- O meu é um menininho, mas ainda não escolhemos o nome!

Animado, Youma cantarolava pelo cômodo, ziguezagueando por entre os convidados. Avistou Pandora batendo o pé no chão enquanto aturava a conversa sobre fraldas que Thétis insistia em debater. Tentado o demônio chegou por trás da italiana, dando-lhe um "abraço de urso",pressionando os fartos seios da moça com as mãos. Ágil, o cafajeste conseguiu escapar do tabefe ardido que a italiana desferiu num gesto rápido, o qual acabou por acertar o rosto de Aspros, devido à proximidade do gêmeo com a moça.

- Que coisa feia, Aspargos! – bronqueava Youma com o dedo em riste.

- Vai se foder, Capeta! – devolveu o gêmeo de Deuteros, enquanto recebia as desculpas da italiana que fuzilava o boêmio sorridente e fujão.

Logo mais adiante, Syun observava o ambiente em silêncio, enquanto limpava as mãos com um pano de prato. Ao ver a namorada sair da cozinha, a segurou pelo braço.

- Para variar, sua xará parece entediada.

- E você ainda liga pra ela? Seu primo é maluco de aturá-la!

- Dizem que o amor é cego, não?

- Cego, surdo e mudo.

- Que crueldade, Pandora!

- Hahahaha, mas não é verdade? – replicou aos risos, antes de trocar um selinho com o namorado.

Defronte a árvore, os gêmeos Kanon e Saga observavam os vários embrulhos.

- Irmãozinho, quem você tirou no amigo-oculto?

- Kanon, se o nome do jogo é amigo oculto, não acha que devo ocultar quem peguei até a hora da revelação?

- Faz sentido... Mas quem você tirou?

-...

Aproximando-se sorrateiramente do sofá, Kardia pegou Dégel desprevenido, passando o braço forte pelo pescoço fino do amigo, assustando-o.

- Vai noivar e não me disse nada, ?

- E desde quando eu tenho que te informar tudo que faço?

- Desde que me deu o título de melhor amigo, esqueceu?

Todos ali riram, exceto Kamus, que, assim como a italiana grávida, não parecia muito feliz.

- Qual é o seu problema, criatura? – Kardia dirigiu o olhar para o ruivo sério

- Nada que lhe compita , grego chato.

- Oh sim, francês super- legal! – Gesticulou teatralmente, fazendo questão de apontar o dedo mediano defronte ao rosto de Kamus.

- Nathássia, confesse que está comprando um terreno no céu, por isso atura o monsieur Riviere em Terra!

- Ora Kardia, o Kamyu não é sempre assim...

- Estão vendo? Até ela tá achando ele chato! HAHAHAHA

Na sacada, a conversa decorria cada vez mais animada. Aldebarã contava suas piadas brasileiras, arrancando risos altos dos que se reuniram para ouvi-las.

- HAHAHAHAHA você é o melhor piadista que eu já vi, Debas! – dizia um animado Mú, enquanto limpava as lágrimas que a última piada lhe tirou.

- Obrigado Mú! Hehehe

- Hey Hasgard, por que seus filhotes não vieram pra ceiar conosco?- Indagou Sísifo.

- Selinsa, Salo e Teneo estão com a mãe no Brasil. Vão passar o Ano Novo comigo. Sabe como é, não? Pais separados dá nisso! – comentou em bom humor.

Quando o relógio badalou as doze batidas, indicando que já o Natal já havia chego, todos os ali presentes trocaram abraços, beijos e votos de Feliz Natal.

Dez minutos depois, uma grande roda fora organizada por Pandora, onde todos os convidados carregavam seus presentes enquanto se entreolhavam, disfarçando ao máximo para não revelar quem eram seus amigos ocultos.

- Quem começa? – perguntou Aiolia.

- Pode ser você! – sugeriu o anfitrião Syun.

- OK ok – tomou fôlego, erguendo o presente no ar – O meu amigo oculto é um cara muito legal!

- Sou eu! – Berrou Youma, já saltando de sua cadeira.

- Não, não é você!

- Como não? Eu sou o cara mais legal da festa!

Uma onda de vaias e risos percorreu a sala, fazendo com que Youma se recolhesse de volta em seu assento.

- Continuando... o meu amigo oculto é quase um irmão pra mim!

- É o Milo! – berrou Shina.

- Como adivinhou?

- Intuição feminina?

Mais alguns risos baixos e Milo foi até o centro da roda. Deu um abraço no leonino e começou a abrir o embrulho que lhe foi dado.

Seu presente? Um despertador.

- Assim você não se atrasa mais lá no escritório!

Todos riram alto com a cara de indignação de Milo. Logo após era a vez do escorpiniano revelar seu amigo oculto.

- Meu amigo oculto ééé...

- O Kamus. – Disse Shaka.

- Como você sabia disso?

- Ficou olhando pra cara dele desde que foi até o centro da roda...

- Ah que saco!- inconformava-se Milo

Com muito custo, Kamus saiu de sua cadeira, caminhando até o centro da roda, onde fora recebido com um abraço apertado do melhor amigo.

- Merci. – disse ao apanhar o pacote, começando a abri-lo.

Seu presente? Um combo de aniversário da revista playboy, no qual vinha um DVD junto da revista.

- É que você anda muito tenso, e como nada melhor do que aliviar-se para eliminar a tensão, eu achei que isso poderia te ajudar. É tiro e queda, Kamyu, eu recomendo, sabe?

Uma onda de risos ainda mais alta preencheu o ambiente. Kardia havia até mesmo caído da cadeira de tanto gargalhar da cara vermelha e emburrada que Kamus esboçou.

Após tomar fôlego o francês começou a falar.

- O meu amigo oculto é alguém inconveniente por natureza. – pausou, sem dirigir o olhar para ninguém específico – Ele é alto, tem os cabelos claros e um dia vai conseguir quebrar o Dégel em dois com suas brincadeiras de mãos.

- HAHAHAHA sou eu! – acusou-se o sorridente Kardia.

- Oui, é você...- estendeu o presente em direção ao animado escorpião.

Mal havia pego o embrulho e já o detonava, encarando perplexo o presente.

Seu presente? Um livro de boas-maneiras autografado pela Super-Nany.

- Mas que porra é essa?

- Seu mais novo livro de cabeceira, mon ami.

- Filho da mãe! – reclamou manhoso.

Fora a vez de Dégel chorar de rir do amigo. Sabia melhor que ninguém o quanto Kardia odiava leitura.

- Fecha a boca, seu Nerd! – resmungou ao ver Dégel rindo, estreitando o olhar. – Hunf... o meu amigo secreto é na verdade uma garota, e eu tenho certeza que pelo menos metade dos cuecas aqui presentes já tiveram algum sonho erótico com ela.

Era impressionante o como as garotas ali se entreolhavam esnobes, aguardando a revelação da tal objeto de desejo masculino.

- Pandora! – berrou Manilgold, apontando para a italiana.

- Bingo! – exclamou Kardia.

- O QUE? MALEDETTOS! Cazzo de la fezza mamma! – urrou em italiano, sendo acalmada pelo marido.

- Calma, meu amor, só te acham bonita! – tentava apaziguar o italianinho loiro.

- Não Aaron, achamos ela gostosa mesmo! – corrigiu o solícito Tenma, levando um belo peteleco do amigo.

- Não diz isso! – bronqueou em voz baixa.

Pandora então se levantou, caminhando imponente até o centro da roda. Apanhou o presente sem olhar na cara do escorpião risonho. Se o olhasse, provavelmente notaria a secada que o mesmo havia lhe dado da cabeça aos pés, antes de deixa-la sozinha com o presente.

Seu presente? Uma focinheira.

- Mas?

- Isso é pro Aaron colocar em você quando for leva-la passear. Todo mundo aqui já te viu barraquear com meio mundo na rua! Sérião, você é um perigo pra sociedade civilizada, Ragazza! – Justificava Kardia, sendo acompanhado nas risadas por todos os presentes.

Após proferir uma porção de palavreados ofensivos em italiano, a jovem apanhou seu presente, mirando perigosamente todos ao seu redor.

- Meu amigo secreto é gay...

- AFRODITE! – Kanon, Aspros, Manigold, Kardia, MdM, Milo e Aiolia gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Ai que mentira enorme! – resmungou o sueco, entrelaçando os dedos aos da namorada.

- Vem logo Dite, é você mesmo meu amigo secreto!

- JURA? Que absudoo!- exclamava, levando a mão até o peito, fingindo incredulidade.

O olhar perigoso de Nietha não passou despercebido pelos presentes. A namorada de peixes não parecia feliz.

- Relaxa querida! Tem um brindezinho pra você junto com o presentinho dele! – sussurrou Pandora ao passar pela moça, piscando em seguida. Logo havia tomado seu assento novamente.

- Mas, MEU DEUS QUE ESCÂNDALO! – guinchou Afrodite ao abrir o embrulho.

Seu presente? Um vibrador cor- de-rosa, acompanhado com cinto adaptado para encaixar o consolo ao centro.

A roda de amigos olhou espantada para a italiana, inclusive o próprio marido Aaron.

- Que é? Eu só queria agradar o casal! – justificou-se em tom inocente.

- Obrigado, querida!- agradeceu o loiro andrógino, deixando o presente com Nietha.

De volta ao centro com o presente de seu amigo oculto, Afrodite discursava.

- O meu amigo oculto é um luuuxo! Todos aqui adoram ela! Um fofa que sempre nos ajuda quando precisamos de palavras amigas. Uma moça que vale a pena de verdade!

Inconscientemente, todos se entreolharam e após fazê-lo, a maioria dos olhares voltava-se para a alemã de olhos cor de âmbar.

- Sim, é ela mesmo! – disse o peixe animado, apontando o pacote coberto de rosas em direção a Pandora.

Um tanto sem-graça, a alemã levantou-se do banquinho que ocupava, dirigindo-se até o amigo. O abraçou apertado, agradecendo pelo presente.

Pandora, era de fato, alguém muito querida por todos ali presentes. Desde a irritante Pandora, até o maduro Sísifo. Todos gostavam demais da namorada de Syun, assim como do próprio.

Cuidadosa, Pandora abria o papel de rosas que revestia seu embrulho.

Seu presente? Um ursinho de pelúcia com cheirinho de uva.

- Não é a sua cara? Achei igualzinho a você! Combinam perfeitamente! – Disse o empolgado Afrodite.

Sorridente, a jovem abraçou o urso, agradecendo mais uma vez ao amigo. Agora era sua vez de revelar seu amigo oculto.

- O meu amigo-oculto é aquele que compartilhava segredos inocentes quando éramos duas crianças perdidas em seus mundos infantis. Ele é aquele que me cobria com o lençol macio quando combinávamos de assistir filmes juntos e eu acaba dormindo. Ele é quem me buscava para ir aos bailes do colegial, era quem me dava uma flor e me tomava como par. Ele é aquele que sorri de forma mais doce, que me atinge com suas palavras de forma direta. É com ele que descobri o quanto é bom se ter alguém junto a si. Foi por causa dele que eu voltei para cá. Por sua culpa, a Alemanha se tornou mais fria do que o normal. Ele foi o primeiro e será o único a ouvir um "eu te amo" sincero, escapar dos meus lábios. E somente o beijo dele me deixará satisfeita nos momentos quentes. Só ele sabe fazer o melhor chá de pêssego do mundo, acompanhado pelos biscoitos caseiros mais deliciosos que alguém possa pensar em provar. O meu amigo oculto é simplesmente aquele com quem eu quero passar o resto da minha vida. Vem cá Syun 3

Quase todos ali presentes se emocionaram com o discurso da jovem. Era invejável a ligação que ela e o namorado possuíam. Uma química perfeita de equilíbrio apreciável. Ela o amava e ele a amava. Ela o compreendia e ele a compreendia. Eram amigos, amantes, parceiros, cúmplices.

Após Syun levantar-se e apanhar seu presente, abraçando-se longamente com a namorada, uma salva de palmas foi agitada por Thétis, seguida do coro organizado que pedia por um beijo.

Corados, Syun e Pandora trocaram um selinho demorado, tornando a se abraçar novamente.

- Obrigado, meu amor! – agradeceu sorridente.

- Por nada, amor! – respondeu, acariciando-lhe o rosto.

Curioso, o japonês abriu seu embrulho.

Seu presente? Uma canequinha de tigrinho.

- Achei que essa caneca combina mais com você do que aquela amarelada, sabe? – disse brincalhona a namorada.

E a brincadeira continuou a transcorrer animada.

Muitos momentos hilários fizeram os presentes gargalhar. Como quando Dégel ganhou de Régulos o cd do Restart. MdM ganhou de Shura uma caixinha de viagra. Lune ganhou um martelinho de carne de Shion. Aaron ganhou um pirulito colorido maior que o próprio rosto de Sasha. Seiya ganhou de Jabu um game shark. Kanon ganhou um espelho de Saga. Deuteros ganhou um ossinho de borracha de Albafica. Sísifo ganhou uma camiseta do Pedobear de Youma. E, curiosamente, Saga e Aspros ganharam uma coroa de rei-dos-tolos de seus respectivos amigos secretos: Julian e Ikki.

A ceia fora devorada pelo batalhão em menos de dez minutos.

Aos poucos, todos foram rumando para casa. Os primeiros a sair foram Pandora e Aaron, seguidos por Thétis e Julian. Minutos depois, Kamus e Nathássia foram embora.

E assim, em menos de uma hora, Pandora e Syun viram-se sozinhos no enorme apartamento.

Como a bagunça da ceia ficaria por conta das empregadas da moça, o casal pode finalmente curtir alguns momentos juntos.

Já com os corpos entrelaçados, dividindo o espaço do sofá, o casal conversava sobre amenidades, enquanto tomavam a última taça de vinho daquela noite.

- O que achou da nossa ceia de Natal?

- Barulhenta, animada, gostosa e hilária... – resumiu em quatro palavras, rindo baixo em seguida.

- Gosto de quando nossos amigos vem em casa, mas confesso que em determinada hora, eu comecei a desejar que todos fossem pra casa. Queria curtir o final de noite em silêncio, assim, do seu lado.

E ele riu, estreitando o enlace que mantinha com os braços em torno do corpo da namorada. Deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso nos lábios lilases, mirando os exóticos olhos cor de âmbar.

- Você é linda... – sussurrou para ela.

E ela, por sua vez, sorriu um sorriso que somente ela conseguia esboçar.

- Aquilo que disse, no amigo-oculto, eu realmente me surpreendi com as suas palavras.

- Jura? Eu apenas verbalizei algo óbvio. Eu te amo muito, Syun, muito mesmo.

- Eu também te amo muito, Pandora... – sussurrou, rende ao ouvido dela, causando na alemã um suave arrepio.

Um beijo foi trocado pelo casal. Um beijo quente, molhado, carinhoso.

- Que tal estreiar a minha caneca de tigrinho? – propôs animado, após os lábios se separarem.

- Quem sabe mais tarde... – replicou em um murmúrio maldoso, deslizando as mãos ágeis pelo corpo do namorado.

- Você, definitivamente, não combina com um ursinho de pelúcia. – ele disse, antes de ter os lábios arrebatados pelos dela.

E ele tinha razão.

**Fim**

**.**


End file.
